Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! (Magic Witch Pretty Cure! in the English Dub). Characters Pretty Cure Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) Mirai is a 13-year-old (16 in Cure form) girl who is just about to enter her second year at Tsunagi First Middle School. She is a quite hyperactive, funny and lovely young girl who gets interested in various things very fast. The stuffed bear, Mofurun, which she was given by her grandmother, is very dear to Mirai. She admires her new friend, Riko, quite a lot and her primary goal is to study magic along with Riko, as well as becoming closer to her friend. Later in episode 35, she is revealed to be a descendant of a powerful magician named Miss Relay. Her alter ego is Cure Miracle, the legendary witch of Miracles and Wonders whose theme color is pink and she represents hearts. Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) Riko is a 13-year-old (16 in Cure form) girl who came from the Magic Realm. She is a quite shy girl who is very quiet and timid, but she has a high self-esteem. Riko is great at studying, but her magic is quite weak. Due to her ability of using it, this makes her hope to become a respectable witch sometime in the future. She somehow acts tsundere to Mirai, but warms up to her later as the series progresses. She has a stuffed doll named Hanari, whom she never leaves without. Her alter ego is Cure Magical, the legendary witch of Legends and Wisdom whose theme color is purple and she represents stars. Mascots Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) Hanari is Riko's stuffed doll whom she always takes with her. In her human form, she is a 13-year-old (chronologically 300+; 16 in Cure form) girl who acts quite mature and yet still cheerful and sweet. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Riko being a hard worker, Kotoha has been strongly influenced by both of them, and tend to behave extremely similar behavior that bear resemblance of their personalities. Although she has an innate gift of using magic, Kotoha has no idea why or how she is talented at it. She is later revealed to be the life of Queen Gardenia. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, the legendary witch of Happiness and Blessings whose theme color is green and she represents flowers. Mofurun/Nishiyama Lani/Cure Ursa (Mofina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) Mofurun is Mirai's stuffed doll who very dear to her. In her human form, she is a 13-year-old (chronologically 300+; 15 in Cure form) girl who is very strong and proud, and is the childhood friend of Kumata. Lani is a warm-hearted, soft-spoken, and very thoughtful companion who worries about others' well-being, especially Kumata's, and thinks about seeing him again one day after their great separation. She has shown to be both curious, wandering off on her own to explore. She has a beautiful talent of singing, thus earning a singing career afterward. She appears to get along very well with Kotoha, due to their similar personalities. She is later revealed to be the life of Princess Dolly. Her alter ego is Cure Ursa, the legendary witch of Passion and Bonds whose theme color is yellow and she represents dolls. Petal: Cure Miracle and Cure Magical's fairy partner, and the younger sister of Hanari. She is the leader of the Witchy Stone Guardians, and holds the Witchy Stone Emerald. Kumata (Kuma in the English Dub): Cure Felice and Cure Ursa's fairy partner, and the childhood friend of Mofurun. Rewrite Changes *The theme is now about witches, magic, miracles and legends. *Ha-chan is renamed Hanari. In this version, she is Riko's stuffed doll. *Mofurun is actually from the Magic Realm. *The name of the Non Magic Realm is: Tsunagi Town (Hopeville in the English Dub). *Kumata and Dark Matter are split into two characters. *The Linkle Stones are renamed the Witchy Stones. *Mirai is the descendant of a powerful magician. *Mofurun becomes a Cure in the series, other than becoming one in the movie. Plus, Cure Mofurun is renamed Cure Ursa. *Mirai and Riko no longer need Mofurun to transform. Plus, they can now transform separately unlike in canon. Their transformation device is the Linkle Brooch. The new phrase is "Witchy • Wonder • Jewelryle!" (Witchy • Wonder • Jewel Relay in the English Dub). *Lani's transformation device is the Linkle Smartbook DX. Cure Ursa's weapon is the Teddy Tambourine. *The people in the Magic Realm now has surnames. *All of the Cures have solo attacks. *Cure Felice get Form Changes like the other Cures. *This is the third series to have more than one or two leaders, and to not have a lead Cure at all, as Mirai and Riko (and later Kotoha and Lani) are all leaders. *For transformations, instead of just growing in height, they also aged older. Category:Series